Spanked
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: "It's midnight; phones are ringing, messages have been sent, and a tiny girl was carefully sneaking back into her bedroom by her open window. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead while she panted for breath, too exhausted to stand from her crouched position on the floor." - Birthday spanks!


**A/N: Given idea!  
**

**Kendall/Katie. The story is about Katie's 11th birthday. In Minnesota, the other boys are not there. Kendall (17) gives her birthday spankings (he doesn't hit too hard of course) at the end of the day. Can you write a story about this? :)**

* * *

_"__If you don't do wild things while you're young, you'll have nothing to smile about when you're old."_

It's midnight; phones are ringing, messages have been sent, and a tiny girl was carefully sneaking back into her bedroom by her open window. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, beads of perspiration gathering on her forehead while she panted for breath, too exhausted to stand from her crouched position on the floor.

She knew she shouldn't have gone to wait for Dak Zevon's flight, even after much bribery from her friends, seeing as how the arrival times always gets postponed due to some random thunderstorm or technical difficulty. God damn Minnesota weather.

Thus, it wasn't surprising when a bright red, capitalised '_DELAYED_' appeared right next to the celebrity's flight number, followed by a brief and unclear announcement based on the reason behind the setback.

As much as the young crowd loved their idol, to wait for him to land for over an hour is enough to test even the most patient- which became obvious after some headed for the information counter with angry complaints-, and worse for the girl who just turned eleven a few minutes ago, what with her overprotective brother who was oblivious to her current predicament.

She's lucky that the older Knight hadn't decided to wish her directly at midnight by rushing into her room, only to find her missing. The amount of trouble she would have gotten into would have made the less-than-pleasant experience a nightmare.

The brunette pulled out her phone, taking notice of the several birthday wishes she had received from her friends and the time that shone in bright red across the screen. _00:05_.

She pushed herself up, legs numb and wobbly from the running and climbing she had done, and immediately shed herself of her black hoodie and jeans. She stuffed the bundle of clothing under her bed, right behind some wide boxes to keep them out of sight, before tugging on her banana-printed pyjamas and jumping into bed.

She pulled the blanket up to cover her face and shifted onto her side, sinking into her mattress comfortably as though she hadn't left her room since curfew. Slowly, fatigue from the night's events crept to the back of her brown eyes, causing them to droop low as her breathing evened out.

She felt herself being pulled into slumber, a sleep that even a bomb wouldn't be able to wake her from, before the creaking of her door jolted her back awake. Her limbs were too heavy to move, probably fallen asleep before she could, and left her facing the wall with her arms clutching a pillow, her legs curved.

"Happy birthday, Katie!" the girl's big brother shouted, for the millionth time that day. Kendall had woken up early to ensure that everything they needed for a minor, family celebration was available before the birthday girl herself awoke. "You'll get your present later, I promise."

Katie couldn't suppress the huge grin that forced its way onto her lips whenever the blonde boy wished her, and told her about the delay in her gift. Not that she cared, honestly. Having both her big brother and mother to take some time off from their daily jobs to celebrate her birthday was enough to bring joy on her special day.

However, she didn't expect to be locked in her room at the end of the day, by her big brother, whose right hand held a small black clump. He raised it up in the air, like a trophy he won from a hockey competition, and smiled almost too innocently. "What's this, Katie?"

Before she could utter a single reply, Kendall released the bundle. As it fell to the floor, Katie finally realised what it was.

Her black jeans and hoodie from the night before was spread out on the wooden tiles, and all the brunette could do was swallow the lump that arose in her throat, brown eyes fixed on her clothes. The clothes she wore last night, when she went sneaking out from right under her family's noses to meet a good-looking teen heartthrob.

The clothes she _knew_ she hid well enough so that it won't be found. Apparently, it's not as good of a hiding spot as she thought.

"Clothes?" She widened her brown eyes and pouted at her brother, hoping the pitiful expression could get her out of the trouble the Knights implemented amongst themselves, an act that would usually bring shame and embarrassment to the receiver, which in turn would probably stop them from repeating the mistake. Spanks.

Not just light taps, either. Katie had been on the receiving end for Kendall and Mrs Knight. While her mother would hit her pretty roughly, the worst spanks would come from her big brother, whose tiny muscles pack a smack just as strong as a well-built teenager.

The little girl gulped when Kendall arched an eyebrow at her, with a sinister smirk stretching across his lips. He knew there was no way she'll get out of her punishment. He _knows_. Katie dropped her attempt to escape the spanks and sighed. "Come on, Kenny! I'm 11, I can't be spanked for sneaking out to meet Dak Zevon at the airport last night! I shouldn't even be getting birthday spanks!"

"You did _what_?!"

Katie then found herself sprawled across his lap on her stomach, her butt in the air, and face-palmed. She just walked right into a death trap, all on her own. She squirmed, wiggling slowly off the other boy's legs. "Kendall! Let me- _Ow_!"

The pain spread across her butt cheeks like little sparks as slap after slap was inflicted upon her. Her squeaks of surprise and agony was reduced to slight yelps and her puffy cheeks reddened horrifically. Katie had her eyes squeezed shut, her teeth digging into her lower lip, as she endured the penalty for her actions.

"11!" Kendall said suddenly, before shifting his baby sister to sit on his lap. When the upset look on Katie's face didn't fade away, the blonde teen frowned and cradled the younger one's head close to his chest, caressing her hair gently. "Sorry, kiddo. You know the rules."

"But, I'm old enough to just get told off," Katie tried to reason, not looking up at her brother. She curled into a ball and stayed that way, not wanting to interact with her tormentor anymore. "I didn't even get a present."

The older brother chuckled and patted her head affectionately. "Yes, you did. You got the annual birthday spanks," he replied. Kendall nuzzled into Katie's hair before continuing, "Plus, you can't really get out of your punishment. I should lock you in the basement for managing to sneak out. To the airport, nonetheless!"

"We could stop. I'm not five anymore," the baby sister mumbled, clearly unhappy with the penalty their mother had made up back when they were three and nine respectively. "And I promise I won't pull such a stunt again. Don't lock me up too. I need my life!"

Kendall looked at Katie with a smirk. "I could," he said. "But who says I'm going to stop before you turn 18?"

**A/N : This fic was requested by Dalma22, so I hope you like it!**

**I'm not on my A game right now bc all the tests & projects are due pretty soon & I'm busy stressing over them. So there's a lack in sleep & a shit ton of stress. Yeah, a delay in Electrike's update. Aight, it's 1.30am. I'm off to bed, guys. :)**


End file.
